


Sans' and Cipher's XQGHUtale

by DragovidDavidas_2020



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Gravity Falls, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Super Paper Mario (Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragovidDavidas_2020/pseuds/DragovidDavidas_2020
Summary: So, in the orginal universe, after Sans defeated again and again Sans finds the DECAY INCANTATION. Which when he readed, it created a door to Gravity Falls. Sans finds Bill's statue and shakes his hand. And as a price, Bill gave him the ability to recreate his world.





	Sans' and Cipher's XQGHUtale

What is this place? Note of what?


End file.
